On Love's Wings
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A little romance story with my favorite Digimon couple: Mervamon and Beelzemon. :)


**A story I just had to do with one of my favorite Digimon couples, Mervamon and Beelzemon. :)**

 **Digimon Fusion belongs to its respective owners. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **On Love's Wings**

The battle was finally over and the Digital World was saved, thanks to the Fusion Fighters. Both the Digital World and Earth were now at peace and safe from any enemy invasions for the time being.

Mikey cheered as Angie hugged him happily and they headed for home with Mikey inviting the Digimon to stay with him. They agreed happily, as did Mikey's friends who were attached to the Digimon.

As evening fell, Beelzemon was sitting on the roof above Mikey's window, gazing at the sunset. The Digital World had beautiful sunsets, but nothing compared to the natural beauty of Earth sunsets. He was wondering if Earth's sunrises were just as pretty when he heard someone approaching him and turned his head briefly to see it was Mervamon, who smiled at him. "I had a feeling you'd be up here," she said. "Mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead," he said, smiling as she moved closer and was soon sitting beside him.

"What were you watching so intently?" She asked.

He pointed to the west. "The sunset," he replied.

She looked and was in awe. "Nene was right. The skies are beautiful here," she said.

Beelzemon nodded as he leaned back and then felt Mervamon gently lean into his side. Instinctively, he wrapped that arm around her gently, watching her reaction. To his relief, she leaned closer to him, not minding that his arm was around her. "Mervamon," he said after a moment.

She lifted her head. "Yes?" She asked.

He gazed at her. "Did you really miss me after I had vanished before returning for the last battle?" He asked.

Mervamon looked at him. "Yes, I did," she said. "I was afraid you were really gone. It hurt all of us when you disappeared. I think Mikey and myself were the most hurt."

He looked curious and she decided to explain. "Mikey was hurt that he had lost a best friend," she said. "Not even Shoutmon could comfort him and for a bit, he was very upset when we went into battle. Often at night, while the rest of us were sleeping, Wisemon tried to comfort him and help him through it. Not long after, Mikey swore that he wouldn't forget you and if there was a way to bring you back, he would find it and he wouldn't let your sacrifice be in vain nor would you be forgotten. I felt the same way, often thinking about you when I went into battle and beat back those creeps."

He smiled at her. "You're a strong fighter, Mervamon," he said. "One of the reasons I respect you as a fellow fighter."

She smiled before she moved one arm, letting it rest across Beelzemon's chest, her hand resting on his shoulder. He was curious about the action, but didn't mind it as they looked at the sunset together before Mervamon grew mischievous and suddenly pulled the winged Digimon closer to her and away from the edge.

Surprised, he tried to correct his balance, but the female Digimon had him pinned down before he knew it. "Hey!" He exclaimed before suddenly feeling something on his mouth and opened his eyes to see she was kissing him, holding his face in her hands the way a lover would.

Mervamon gently broke the kiss and gazed at Beelzemon, who surprised her by gently flipping them over so that she was pinned beneath him, his gaze holding her own as one hand brushed gently over her stomach, making her gasp in surprise before Beelzemon kissed her deeply, giving her a French kiss. She was surprised again as she had never received this kind of kiss before, but she tilted her head up to deepen the kiss and he hummed in approval, making her giggle before they gently broke away. "Mervamon," he said in a deep voice, making her shudder.

"Beelzemon," she gasped before pulling his head down for another kiss.

The sun continued to set, but the two were focused on each other as Beelzemon rolled so that he was on his back and Mervamon was laying on him as his wings came around her along with his arms, holding her lovingly and she groaned in pleasure, kissing him more as he cupped her face with his hands. "I love you, Mervamon," he whispered lovingly.

She gasped in surprise and looked at him, seeing he meant it and she smiled, tears in her eyes. "I love you too, Beelzemon," she said, feeling him rub her back and she massaged his shoulders as they kissed again.

Angie, who was watching, silently giggled before slipping away, meeting Wisemon on the stairs and the robed Digimon chuckled, knowing what was going on on the roof. "Their love can finally have a chance to grow," he said before looking at Angie. "Just as your love with Jeremy can."

Angie glared at him. "Jeremy and I are not an item!" She screamed.

"Sure you are," Shoutmon said. "You guys are just too shy to admit it."

Another scream rang out and Angie was soon chasing the small red Digimon. "When I get my hands on you, you're going to wish you were back in the Lake Zone!" She screamed.

Shoutmon ran for his life. "Mikey! Get Jeremy to calm his girlfriend down!" He cried out, making the other Digimon try to hold back their laughter. Jeremy, catching that last bit, let out a cry of surprise as he saw how upset Angie was and he decided to take no chances and run for his life too.

Hearing the commotion, Beelzemon chuckled, recalling when Jeremy and Angie were in the Jungle Zone and the two had to do that dance. Mervamon looked confused. "What is so funny?"

When he told her, she laughed a little. "Perhaps Angie can keep Jeremy in line," she said.

He chuckled. "If the others can get her to calm down first," he said.

Smiling, Mervamon looked at him and noticed the night sky. "Look," she said. "It's so beautiful."

He looked up and nodded in agreement. "Yes," he said before rubbing her cheek with his thumb, making her look at him and hold his hand to her face before they kissed again, both of them floating on love's wings.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
